Valka's Mountain
|Wildlife = |Plantlife = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Last Appearance = Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Valka's Mountain is a location introduced in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It was a sanctuary for all of the dragons rescued by Valka. It is also known as Valka's Sanctuary. Official Description Geography Valka's Mountain is a prime example of Nature's architecture and the mighty Bewilderbeast's ingenuity. The mountain is comprised solely of hexagon and polygon basaltic formations. These formations are the ancient refinements of a pyroclastic eruption where a basin of lava was able to cool down slowly, forming the iconic rock pillars. Because the mountain sits in a volcanic region, the area is still geologically active, resulting in a great number of hot springs. The thermal activity paired with the ice roof create an unusually warm climate compared to the surrounding area. Inside the ice-roofed caldera exists many plant species, from the green lichen that cling to the basaltic rock, to the ferns that have established a foothold in the relatively flat plateaus, steps, and cliffs. These plant species are fed by the mineral-rich water from the hot springs and thrive because of the warm, moist climate within the mountain. Other features of the mountain include cliffs, caves, waterfalls and a large pool of seawater in the center that the Bewilderbeast lives in. In one of the caverns, Valka has created a home for herself before she reunited with her husband and son. Valka's Mountain's climate is unknown, but it seems humid there. Note that there are many places in the caverns that have ice in them; it may be cold on the outside but warm at the inside. In ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, Hiccup indicates that Valka's Mountain "isn't the hospitable oasis it once was". There are also ancient ruins deep inside the mountain, speculated in the game to have been created by Bork the Bold. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 As told and shown in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, using his icy breath, the Bewilderbeast created the sanctuary as a safe place for all dragons under his watch. For almost 20 years he, Valka and Cloudjumper brought dragons to the den to keep them safe from Drago Bludvist and his Dragon Trappers. While searching for Drago, Hiccup and Toothless were taken by Valka and Cloudjumper to the sanctuary where they meet Valka and discover she has been rescuing dragons. Shortly afterwards, they meet the Bewilderbeast who approved Hiccup and Toothless' presence. Valka then shows Hiccup around and decides to show them how the dragons are fed. Later in the afternoon, Hiccup, who was amazed by his mother, asks her to join him in talking with Drago, but she refused to join him and quickly changes the subject. The next day, Stoick and Gobber went to the sanctuary for Hiccup, but on their way out of the frozen fortress, they discover that Valka was alive. After the reunion of the Haddock family, the sanctuary was attacked by Drago and his dragon armies. During the battle, both Valka and Drago summon their Bewilderbeasts to fight, but in the end, Drago's Bewilderbeast won the battle and then proceeded to attack Valka and Stoick. Shortly after this, the evil Bewilderbeast took control of all the dragons that resided in the sanctuary, Toothless and all of Berk's dragons. In the end, the sanctuary was abandoned after Drago Bludvist's army attacked it. It is unclear if any dragons returned to the den following Drago's defeat and Toothless' ascension as the new Alpha Dragon. ''DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! Valka's Mountain, or Dragon Mountain, is mentioned only in a passage by Hiccup titled "A Dragon Rider's Pre-Flight Checklist". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Valka's Mountain is a special location searchable by Toothless. Dragons: Titan Uprising Valka's Mountain, called "Valka's Sanctuary", is the last section of the Frozen Tundra. A wild Bewilderbeast resides in waters around it. The dragon acts as a 'big boss' that the player must defeat in battle in order to advance in the game. Later on in the game, the player is confronted with Drago's Bewilderbeast who has temporarily taken up residence here. Drago's Bewilderbeast has been poisoned by the Dragonroot Company. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Valka's Mountain is a location which the player-controlled characters Patch and Scribbler must explore in order to find answers about themselves and a mysterious villain making concoctions to control dragons. School of Dragons While Valka's Mountain is not seen in this game, Valka mentions it during "The Hidden World" Expansion. The newly unearthed entrance to the Hidden World located on School of Dragons Island reminds her of "''the Bewilderbeast's sanctuary". References Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Icy Regions Category:Valka Category:Cloudjumper Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Locations Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Locations